Son Goku
Sun Wukong/Son Gokuu (孫悟空) is the main character of the long-running Dragon Ball series directly named after the Journey to the West character of the same name, and is the deuteragonist of Toriko's story. Gameplay Wukong/Goku is a melee-centric character whose moveset revolves around his Ki attacks, Instant Transmission and his Super Saiyan transformation. He relies on having a well-rounded close range game while being able to hit fairly hard, and he is able to perform both a far-leaping chase or a dashing chase after his foe off of either his weak attack string finisher or his ranged attack string finisher. When transformed into a Super Saiyan, a few of his attacks gain subtle yet notable enhancements. However, compared to the two other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta and Frieza, Wukong/Goku's far range game is severely lacking due to only having one ranged attack; his iconic Kamehameha. On top of that, his more complex attack string routes can only be opened up once transformed into a Super Saiyan, which also makes him resource intensive. Pros: *Standard amount of combo freedom from his weak attack strings, ranged attack strings and his Super Saiyan form fully-charged strong attack. *Can fly through the air, allowing him to run away or close-in from other various angles if needed. *Can choose to either chase leap or chase dash after 3 of his string finishers. *Can fight fairly well-up close like any other standard fighter, while also having a few safe blockstrings; weak-to-strong string in particular is a solid guard crush tool. *Overall average-to-high damage output, mainly from either his overall combos, or his Neutral Circle. *Fastest chargeable strong attack out of all the Dragon Ball characters, with its charge time being drastically shortened in Super Saiyan state. *Dash attack string-version of Neutral Circle does not consume any stamina. *Usage of his super can transform him into a Super Saiyan on the spot if it fully connects, and is unblockable. *Qi/Ki-type stamina gauge allows him to charge up manually very fast, allowing him to store resources fairly easily and to transform quite often. Cons: *Extremely stamina intensive, especially with his other versions of his specials mid-attack string (depending on the string and special used) and not just on his Neutral Circle. **Damage output with extended strings/combos is only fairly high (and thus not any higher), due to other limiting factors such as overall long animations on connected-moves, recovery lag and heavy stamina consumption. *Neutral Circle is his only far-ranged attack, on top of being a committal-beam that can easily have its damage output tampered with depending on the target's position, terrain and origin of firing angle. **Neutral Circle when followed-up into from a Forward+Circle finish is stamina-intensive, and does not inflict as much damage as the standalone version. *Only primary hit confirms are his weak attack first input and his ranged attack first input. *Damage inflicted solely by Forward+Circle is mainly recoverable damage. *Dash attack inputs are rather committal; dropping any of them can lead to landing lag depending on Wukong/Goku's height from the ground through mid-dash. *Guard break is not a guaranteed hit confirm. *Fairly wonky jump attack which makes Wukong/Goku have a small float, making it not optimal for jump-attack-punishment. *R1+Circle counter can easily be avoided with lock-on removal from sidestep exploits; R1+Circle also limits Wukong/Goku's Tag-Team Launch solely to countering/reversing an attack. *Super Saiyan transformation is required for more options and/or to extend on his fully-charged strong attack. **Solid execution to add other attacks in is required in order to take his damage output to near 100% levels, which is overall not as intuitive (as it is also flat-terrain dependent). *Super move can have an odd glitch where it can fail to connect properly, while still playing the second portion of its animation. **Can also hit allies for no damage, which may trigger the second portion on accident with damage possibly being wasted. ***Super Saiyan transformation is also cancelled and/or not gained for free if his super misses completely. Stats Stamina type: Qi/Ki (colored yellow) Stamina charge range: 200% max Sidestep type: Normal Dash type: Flight-based Jump type: Double jump Perfect Guard type: Teleport Move List Normal Moves *'Weak Attack' - - *'Strong Attack' - (Hold to charge) - *'Range Attack' - + - *'Guard Break' - + - *'Kamehameha' - - *'Teleporting Kamehameha' - (While in Super Saiyan) - *'Meteor Smash' - + - *'Vanishing Counter' - + - Victory Burst Moves *'Super Spirit Bomb' (Victory Burst Only) - Press (R3) - Once Victory Burst has been activated, pressing will cause Goku to TBA.